


Accident

by Vinilla_San



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, JaeYong - Freeform, Lucas gets jealous, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Ten and Taeyong are just friends at the end, Ten/Taeyong - Freeform, lucasisJaehyunsfriend, mature scenes, this is a Jaeyong book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilla_San/pseuds/Vinilla_San
Summary: Taeyong used Jaehyun's photo for his profile and switched his status to taken because Johnny wouldn't stop texting him. Jaehyun found out and decided to find who used his photo.THIS IS A JAEYONG BOOK, INCLUDES TAEYONGxOTHER MEMBERS BUT IT'S SIDESHIPSINSPIRED BY BEST MISTAKE & MARKED MY KING B’s





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:  
Updates comes every week unless I'm busy^-^ 
> 
> Also out on Wattpad! 
> 
> On Asianfanfics soon! 
> 
> Happy reading! Enjoy!

Ding!  
.  
.  
.  
Ding!  
.  
.  
.  
DING!  
DING!  
DING!  
DING! 

Taeyong checked his phone. It was Johnny again, and he just kept texting Taeyong after he confessed. 

'I know you see this!' - Hoe

'Answer me!' - Hoe

'Taeyongie!' - Hoe

Taeyong rolled his eyes and closed his phone. 

"Hey, who's texting you?" Ten asks, opening Taeyong's phone. "I-is this that tall bitch from class 127C?"Ten said with his eyes wide. " Yup, he would not stop texting me after he confessed. I'm not even sure how he got my number. Probably paid my brother $100 for it. " Taeyong replied sadly. 

" Hey, I got an idea! Pretend you are not single anymore! He'll probably leave you alone after that." Ten said. " Oh my God! You're a genius for once, Chittaphon! " Taeyong said sarcastically. " It's worth a try. "

-9:30pm- 🌙

Taeyong remembered what Ten recommended, it was a good idea. Wouldn't it hurt to give it a try, right? He took out his phone and searched for some boyfriend photos from the school campus so that Johnny wouldn't get suspicious. 'Ah! That one is perfect! He looks handsome even though I can't see his face!' 

-7:59am- ☀

Taeyong walked to school, and he noticed something was wrong. Everyone was staring at him and then at their phone. He sat and saw Ten quickly rushing towards him. "You messed up good! Why did you choose someone popular on this campus! Everyone knows who Jaehyun is! "

Just then, the door slammed open. "Dude! You almost broke the door!" A tall guy said. "I don't care. I just need to find that bitch who used my photo." Jaehyun shouted. "Now which one of you shits is it?!?" He growled. "I have his phone number! Let me call him, whoever phone that rings are the person." Lucas said, waving his phone. "Great. Call him."

Ringggg~

All eyes landed on Taeyong. "Hold on, my mom's calling me." Taeyong lied.

"So, you're my boyfriend, huh?" Jaehyun said, looking down at Taeyong. "I-It was an accident." Taeyong stuttered. "Finding then saving my photo as your profile and changing your status to taken? I don't think so." Jaehyun said lifting Taeyong's chin up.

"Hmm, let's see your bio... He's mine and I'm his... With a heart. How sweet." Taeyong lowers his head in shame only to be lifted back up again. "Meet me outside."

"Class is almost starting." Taeyong replied quickly. "I don't care!" Jaehyun said. 

"What are you doing Jaehyun? Leave the innocent kid alone. He doesn't want to go outside with you. Rest of you, go back to class." Mr. Kim said. The crowd that came to watch the scene left to their class.

-After class- ☀️🌈 

Taeyong had thought of a way to ask for an apology. Though he is going to embarrass himself. He followed Jaehyun outside the school campus," Why are you following me? To make it look like we're actually dating?" It was dismissal and the yard was flooded with people. 'Now or never Taeyong.' He thought. 

"So... A-as an apology—I'll bring you breakfast every morning!" Taeyong yelled gaining the other students attention. "I don't want anything that was... Or is touched by you." Jaeyong answeres back. 

Taeyong always had cute eyes that can manipulate people. All he had to do is stare into the person's and and pout a little, and that's what he did. Jaehyun stared back intensely making Taeyong frown. It didn't work on Jaehyun like he expected it to. 'Well, it was worth a try...' Taeyong thought. 

"Okay, fine. You bring me what I want for breakfast each day. Give me your number and I'll give you a list of food you bring each day." Jaehyun said. "Really?!" Taeyong beams, he took out his phone and gave it to Jaehyun. "You know you didn't tell me your password, but I figured it out. 12345678 is not a good password..." Jaehyun called out. 

"The fact that you just said my password out loud is just fucking dumb." Taeyong replied rudely. A few students laughed at the scene but stopped when Jaehyun gave them a glare. Taeyong's phone vibrates and on the screen shows an text message.

'Food I want for breakfast:' -Boyfriend Jae 

'Chicken, bread, noodles, rice.'- Boyfriend Jae

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun. "Really? Boyfriend Jae?" Taeyong said changing the name. "My baby don't like it?" (When you come around. Sksksk I'm sorry.) "Don't call me that!" Taeyong hissed running away, far away from Jaehyun. "I don't get why you're overreacting." Jaehyun yelled. 

-9:30pm-🌙🌌

'Incoming call from Jae'  
(Accept|Decline)

"What do you want?" Taeyong answered. "I'm just reminding you to bring my breakfast tomorrow." Jaehyun answered. "...Is that all?" Taeyong asked softly. A long silence took over, a sound of disconnection and then Taeyong yelling, "This shit wouldn't even say bye?!"

-8:30- ☀️ 🌈 

"I'm so dead! Im running late..." Taeyong yelled over the phone to Ten. "What happened? You never late! Did I hear this right?" Ten said shocked over the phone.  
"Shut up Chittaphon! Do you know how to get in without getting caught?" Taeyong asked quietly. "Jaehyun usually runs late, I mean always. You might see him, ask him for advice I guess..." 

"Wow thanks." Taeyong scoffed hanging up. He looked at the box of breakfast that was supposed to be for Jaehyun. "I was late because of that guy now I'm asking that guy for help?" Taeyong groaned out. "Which guy?" A voice behind Taeyong whispered. Taeyong froze and a mini panicking session, who would sneak up behind him anyways? Taeyong turned around only to be faced by the one and only Jung Jaehyun or aka Boyfriend Jae. 

"Oh...H-hi, I didn't know you were here..." Taeyong lowered his head feeling why all of a sudden. "Didn't think you'll be late. Why are you talking about asking me for help?" Jaehyun teased. "I-I didn't!" Taeyong quickly answered stuttering. "So you don't need help?" 

"Okay. Fine, I do. How do I pass the gate without the guard knowing? I can't ruined my perfect attendance!" Taeyong screeched impatiently. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Taeyong scowled. "Follow me." Jaehyun lead them to the side were the guard can't see and were the fence is a little lower. "So are we supposed to climb over? I don't think I can climb that high..." Taeyong said as Jaehyun was jumping over the fence. "Here, take my hand." Jaehyun reached his hand down and when their hands met, Jaehyun had a little feeling in his stomach. 'Damn I must be hungry or something.' Jaehyun thought dragging the other up. "What do you even eat? You're so heavy." Jaehyun asked. "You're exaggerating it!" Taeyong said pulling the lunch box out. "We have 10 minutes, let's eat." Jaehyun said picking up the glass noodles with chopsticks. "What do you mean by let's eat?" Taeyong asked tilting his head. "We have 10– no 8 minutes to eat, I can't finish in time." Jaehyun said as he shoved the noodles in Taeyong's mouth. "Don't give feed me with the chopsticks that you used!" Taeyong scolded picking up the fork from the lunchbox. He bought it just Incase Jaehyun didn't know how to use chopsticks. They used the rest of the minutes to get to class. 

-3:30pm- ☀️🌻

It was dismissal, when Jaehyun approached Taeyong. "Here, the lunchbox." Jaehyun shoved the pastel yellow box onto Taeyong's hands and walked away coolly...or trying to walk away coolly, stumbling on the way. "Are you guys actually dating? I want some food too." A familiar voice said. Taeyong recognized the voice, it was Johnny's. A pair of arms wrapped around his slender waist tightly. "Let go of me!" Taeyong yelled. 

"Why do you like him and not me? What does he have that I don't? I had been with you all your life! Hell, I've even showered with you before!" Johnny yelled back. "That was back then! When we were... best friends... But that's history! It doesn't matters now. We're not friends anymore! It ended! Now let me go!" Taeyong screamed. 

A punch landed on Johnny's face and before he knew it, he was freed from the grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying writing this book! Enjoy the fast updates these days because weekly waiting’s are going to start soon!

A punch landed on Johnny's face and before he knew it, he was freed from the grip.  
Taeyong looked over to see Lucas, the guy who exposed him. "Why are you here?" Taeyong ask. Lucas grabbed Taeyong and flung him over his shoulders, running away after. "Cool, I was sexually assaulted and the guy who I thought was my saviour kidnapped me," Taeyong said sarcastically. "Not exactly, I TOOK you away from that giant. You could've thanked me though. That'll be appreciated." Lucas replied offended. "Oh. Thank you!" Taeyong laughed a little after. Lucas turns a little pink before smacking his chest with his fist, "I'm strong and sexy. You should be happy you have me as your saviour." Lucas boasts proudly. Taeyong clapped with rolling his eyes playfully. "Let me walk you home...Just Incase." Lucas said. "Are you sure it's not because you like my presence?" Taeyong wiggled his brows, Lucas won't admit it. Even if it was true he wouldn't say anything, it was his little secret.

"We're close to my house now. You can leave." Taeyong said turning around to Lucas. "Do you want me to leave that badly?" Lucas sulked, a loud voice interrupted them. 

"Taeyong! Who are you talking to? Oh! You have a friend over?" Mrs Lee jogged over. "No—." "Hi, Mrs Lee! I'm his new buddy!" Lucas smiled shaking Mrs Lee's hands. "You're so polite unlike my son over there." Taeyong rolled his eyes and stomped back in his house. 

"Ohhh, nice room! It's kinda small, but it's cozy." Lucas said exploring the room. "Are you complimenting my room or dissing it?" Taeyong asked. "Well, what do you think?" Lucas lifted up a photo from a photo book he found in Taeyong's closet. "Isn't... isn't he the guy that was assaulting you?" Lucas pointed to a photo were Taeyong and another tall guy was posing together. "Oh... We used to be best friends until things happened." Taeyong answered sadly. 

-9:30- 🌙🌟  
"Hi, baby." Lucas flirted over the phone. "Stop with the nicknames." Taeyong didn't feel anything when called him baby, he just wished Jaehyun was the one who called him that 'No! Why am I even thinking of him?'. "How's you and Jaehyun?" Lucas asked. Taeyong thought for a moment, even though they shared lunch it doesn't mean they're friends. Jaehyun still has a cold vibe next to him. "I'm not sure. We did hang a little, like very little." Taeyong said. "Oh. I gotta go! Bye!", before Taeyong could even say anything, Lucas hung up. 'Rude'

Jungwoo is Lucas's friend and roommate, which means he heard their conversation. He never liked Taeyong when they first met. First, he stole his friend and now it's his crush. "What does Lucas even see in Taeyong?" Jungwoo whispered harshly throwing the friendship bracelet that Lucas bought him on the floor. "It's happening again..." Jungwoo whimpers silently.

-7:30 am-☀️🍰

Taeyong skipped happily to school, that was until he saw Jaehyun popped up from nowhere. "Where's my breakfast?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong took the pastel box out of his bag and handed it to Jaehyun, "What's in it." Jaehyun questioned trying to open the box. "Rice and kimchi with some other stuff," Taeyong replied walked off. He spotted Ten talking with his other friends so he went into the classroom first. 

There was only one person in his class and Taeyong doesn't recognize him. "You're Taeyong right?" The short guy with his arms crossed, leaning on the table questions. "Yes, do you need me?" Taeyong asked in confusion. The guy nodded before standing up straight. "Look, you probably think that you're friends with us now, but you're not. You're a loser in this school while we're the popular ones and a nobody like you would never fit in with us. I want you to stop hanging around with Jaehyun and especially Lucas. You can focus on your studying while I just do the things I usually do." The guy stated. Ten walked in the classroom and looked at the male. "Yah Jungwoo, what are you doing here?" Ten asked rudely. "None of your business Cheetaphon," Jungwoo said bumping into Ten on the way out. Ten glares at Jungwoo as he walked out, "What did he say?" Ten asked. "Stuff. I don't want to talk about it." Taeyong mumbled. Ten looked at Taeyong suspiciously but decided to not question it further. 

"Hey, whatever Jungwoo said, it might be rude but don't let it get to you." Ten said clinging onto Taeyong. "I know." Taeyong flashed a cute smile at Ten before opening his book and started reviewing his notes. 

As the class started Taeyong couldn't really focus on the lesson and felt sick. Jaehyun who sat in the back left of Taeyong notice that he was looking down when he usually looks up. "Lee Taeyong! Can you answer this question for us?" The teacher asked. Taeyong went up the bored and as he was walking, he blacked out.

-9:30 am- 🤒🌫

"Ah, you're finally awake." A voice next to him said. Taeyong faced overseeing Lucas. "Did you bring me here?" Taeyong asked. Lucas nodded and started a conversation. "Are you okay? I think you might have blacked out because of stress, get some rest okay?" Taeyong nodded and played with his fingers. "Was it hard carrying me here?" Taeyong asked teasingly. "No. You're pretty light." Lucas said as he flexed his biceps. "Stop boasting!" Taeyong laughed. "Do you work out a lot?" Taeyong asked. Lucas stopped flexing and lifted his shirt, "Does it look like I work out? Or Nah?" His abdominal muscle was showing while Taeyong gets embarrassed about himself. He was skinny and weak, unlike the other guys who were strong and full of muscles.

Outside was Jungwoo clenching a bottle of water and snacks sadly. He threw them to the empty garbage can next to the door. Jungwoo stomped away wiping his eyes not aware of the male behind him. The male had black hair and two cute front teeth and would choke you to death if you made fun of his teeth. He picked up the things Jungwoo threw out because there wasn't anything in the trash anyway and the stuff was packaged. He looked inside the window to see Lucas and Taeyong talking and laughing.

"Why'd you throw this away?" The male said following up to Jungwoo, not that he didn't know why. He witnessed the whole scene and how Jungwoo wiped his eyes after looking inside the window. "None of your business asshole," Jungwoo replied angrily walking away faster. The male stood there sadly and walked to Jungwoo's locker, not that he was a stalker though. It is right next to his. He placed the water and snacks on the floor and slowly walked back to class.

-8:20-🌫🥀  
Before Taeyong fainted...

Jaehyun stares at Taeyong's back wondering why he was so pale looking and was basically putting his head down. "Lee Taeyong! Come do this question for us please?" The teacher said facing over. He watched How Taeyong's slowly staggers to the board but before he did, he fell down. Jaehyun eyes widen and pushed past everyone to get to Taeyong. Jaehyun shook Taeyong's shoulder gently and when he got no response, he carried Taeyang bridal style and ran to the nurse's office. Lucas eyes him mischievously and slowly got up to follow him. 

Jaehyun carefully laid Taeyong down on the bed and told the nurse the situation. As Jaehyun sat down for at least 40 minutes, the door opened to reveal Lucas standing there. "I'll watch over Taeyong," Lucas said. "Why?" 

"I'm pretty sure I'm closer to Taeyong than you." Lucas spat at his friend Jaehyun. "Besides, you guys only hung out a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Kudos and a comment would be appreciated! :)


	3. BBQ (Date?)

-8:30- 🌘⚡️  
Taeyong stayed at school later today. He missed today's lesson so he tried learning the material together with Ten helping him. "I'm going to get the other workbook at the 160 halls. I'll be right back." Ten said skipping out. There were still some kids at the school because it doesn't close until 10 at night. When Ten left someone walked in loudly and banged their hands on the table attracting attention from Taeyong.

"Yah, what did I tell you? Didn't I tell you to stay away from my friends? Are you happy when they hang out with you instead of me? Do you always steal friends from other people? Pathetic. No wonder why you only have a few friends. They're probably pitying you because of the embarrassing mess you created. Why can't you focus on being you like back then? You stay lonely with that god damn Cheetah friend of yours and I'll be with my friend group hanging out like usual without seeing you. Plus who wants to be friends with someone fat like you anyways?" Jungwoo stated not letting Taeyong speak. Jungwoo then stomped outside with Taeyong remembering the speech they had before. 

Ten came in a while later since the 160 halls are on the opposite side of their building. "I got 3 workbooks that Mr Lee used. Should we review this and then go back home? These books are thin and it has pictures so, it won't take long unless you want to go home now... You should get some rest too." Ten said fixing the papers on his desk. 'Jungwoo is right... I am getting pretty fat.' Taeyong thought squishing his arms. They went over the textbook pretty fast and it was pretty late so they decided to call it a day.

On the way back he spotted Jaehyun walking pass the street. "Hey Jae!" Taeyong said waving happily. He forgot the part where Jungwoo said to stay away from his friends because that doesn't matter. "Oh hi, Taeyong. Why are you out so late?" Jaehyun seems surprised that Taeyong talked to him. "I can say the same for you! I just came out of school and it's...9:27 right now. Had you eaten yet?" Taeyong asked. "No, I was just about to go eat. Did you eat yet? If not, we can go get dinner together." Jaehyun offers. Taeyong thought for a second but agreed since he'll have to cook at home. "Sure. Where are we going?" Taeyong looked around basically everywhere to avoid eye contact with Jaehyun. "I was going to barbecue store that opens late at night. Let's go there." Jaehyun said walking in the direction the restaurant was in.

-9:33- 🍽🍖

They got inside the restaurant that wasn't that crowded because it was late and most people don't eat this late. Half the people in the restaurant was old drunk men talking with their buddies loudly. 

"Hi, table for 2 please." Jaehyun greeted the lady at the front desk where she showed Taeyong and Jaehyun would sit. "We'll take the large combo. Thank you." Jaehyun said politely. 'His attitude is waaaaaaay nicer outside than in school.' Taeyong thought. He remembers what Jungwoo told him about him being fat and how Jaehyun said he was heavy when he picked him up. 

"Here's your order." The lady said turning the heat on. She cuts the meat into smaller pieces and left when she was done. While waiting for the meat and the other unimportant things so cook, Taeyong tried to start a conversation instead of staying in the awkward silence. "Hey... Should I pay for the meal tonight?" Taeyong asked. "We haven't even eaten yet and you're already talking about paying?" Replied making it even more awkward if possible. 

They ate in silence and Jaehyun wasn't dumb to notice that Taeyong wasn't eating much and was hesitant to pick up the foods and only went for the tasteless raw vegetables. "Why aren't to you eating? Jaehyun said picking up the food and placing it on Taeyong's plate. "I'm not that hungry," Taeyong replied as his stomach growled. "Not hungry my ass. Why aren't you eating?" Jaehyun asked again for the second time. "You won't believe me if I tell you," Taeyong said shortly after. "Just tell me. Is something bothering you?" 

"I'm getting fat. I need to lose some weight you know?" Taeyong replied patting his stomach. "Who told you that?" Jaehyun said with a little anger hinted in his voice, but Taeyong decided that he was probably imagining it. "You and Jungwoo," Taeyong mumbled quietly. "Only I have the permission to tease you about your weight got that? Nobody else's opinion matters. If I say you don't need to diet then you don't diet. Jungwoo is just a bit mean sometimes...you know? I don't think you're fat." Jaehyun added some more food onto Taeyong's plate. "But, you called me heavy..." 

"Trust me, I was joking," Jaehyun replied as he shoved the food into Taeyong's mouth. "I said don't feed me with the chopsticks you use to eat!" Taeyong scolded again. They ate and had a good time in the barbecue and decided to peacefully split the bill after fighting about who will pay.

"I'll walk you home." Jaehyun offers. "Sure." Taeyong answers. He felt safer walking with someone knowing the fact that Johnny can pop out of nowhere and assault him again. Especially at night. "Thanks for walking me home..." Taeyong waved goodbye and got in his house.

'Bring 2 times the amount of breakfast tomorrow.' -Boyfriend Jae

'Oh and bring a fork." - Boyfriend Jae

"Is he like extra hungry tomorrow?" Taeyong asked even though nobody would answer. 

-7:30- ☀️🥬

Taeyong walked to school with two big pastel yellow boxes. "Need help?" A voice popped up next to him. Taeyong jumped a little and felt reliefEd after finding out it was just Lucas. "No...I'm good." Taeyong replied smiling slightly. He wanted to see Jaehyun and thank him for inviting him yesterday. Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lucas say something, "Did you sleep well last night?" 

Before Taeyong can answer Lucas's phone rang. Jungwoo's name shines bright in the dim light of the morning. A few water droplets fell on Taeyong's hands and Lucas's phone. "Yes Jungwoo?" Lucas was focused on the conversation and gave Taeyong a look that he can go. Taeyong ran to school trying to not get the lunchboxes wet. 

Taeyong got inside the building and thought saw Jaehyun talking to one of his friends while they both sit on the tables instead of the chairs just because it properly looks cool, but it doesn't matter. "Jaehyun? I got your food." 

When the male turned around, Taeyong realizes that that person wasn't Jaehyun. It was someone else. Someone he doesn't want see.


	4. Chapter 4

When the male turned around, Taeyong realized that, that person wasn't Jaehyun. It was someone he didn't want to see. 

"Why so scared beautiful?" Johnny asked with a harsh grip on Taeyong's wrist making Taeyong drop the food. The other guy stared at Taeyong and just laughed. The horror was visible in Taeyong's eyes and Johnny attempted to kiss him. 

The door banged opened and there was Jaehyun. His face was red with anger and went to punch Johnny. Johnny's friend backed up hiding and watching the scene like he was planning something. 

"I was expecting you," Johnny said with a mocking grin. He pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab Jaehyun on the arm. Taeyong's eyes widen as he tried to block Johnny by grabbing him. Jaehyun kicked the pocket knife out of Johnny's hand and threw it somewhere. He then grabbed a book and tried to hit Johnny's head. 

Johnny's friend emerged quietly behind Jaehyun and punched him, twisting Jaehyun's arm really bad the process. Jaehyun groaned as he fell in the floor with Johnny kicking him. Johnny kicked a chair, making it fall on Jaehyun's arm. Johnny's sidekick suddenly got in front of Johnny and kicked him on his you-know-what. Johnny fell down which gave enough time for Jaehyun to stand up and throw a fist at him. 

Johnny crawled away, running after Jaehyun stopped. "Bitch." Jaehyun spat before turning to a horrified Taeyong. "You're face is hurt." Taeyong pointed to Jaehyun's cheek and when Jaehyun tried to reach his hand up, a stinging pain struck Jaehyun's right arm. 

"Ouch." Jaehyun winced. He clenched his arm in pain while Taeyong had a mini panic attack. "I'll bring you to the nurse!" Taeyong shouted trying to drag Jaehyun up. Jaehyun was bruised up pretty bad and depended on Taeyong's shoulders. 

"The nurse isn't here because it's to early. I'll just take the first-aid kit." Taeyong opened the box and lifted up Jaehyun's sleeve. His eyes widen at the sight, "I'm going to call the ambulance..." 

-9:30am- 🏥🚑

Turns out, Jaehyun broke his right arm after all the impact. "Why are you still here?" Jaehyun asked looking over at Taeyong. "I'm worried. You got a cast on your arm because of me..." Jaehyun looked down and indeed, there was a cast wrapped around his arm. "Ah— I reported the situation to the teachers and the police took Johnny in for questioning," Taeyong said taking out a pastel yellow lunchbox. He opened it and the noodles were scattered all over. Taeyong scoped it up with a pair of chopsticks and placed it where it's supposed to be. "Here. Eat." Taeyong said passing the noodles to Jaehyun. 

"I am not left-handed," Jaehyun stated, waving his hand in front of Taeyong's face. "What am I supposed to do about that?" Taeyong replied. 

"Feed m—" 

"Ah right! I have a fork!" Taeyong took out a metal fork (because plastic sucks.) and handed it to Jaehyun. Jaehyun made a disgusted face before snatching it away. He ate the noodles with a scowl on his face, stabbing the lunchbox making a dent every time he stabbed it. 

"Hey! This lunchbox is expensive!" Taeyong screeched. "Come by my house after school," Jaehyun said slamming the fork down. 

"But, I'm not in school right now," Taeyong muttered. "I'm gonna get out of this stupid hospital. You can stop by my house if you want. I'll text you my address." 

-11:00am- ☀🌥 

Taeyong walked back to school alone, in silence. "Why are you... 4 hours late? Did something happen?" Ten asked a bunch of questions, not giving time for Taeyong to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear anything from Johnny?" Taeyong questioned. "Why? Did something happen between you and him?" Ten asked suspiciously. "Yes..."

"Well, the police came and took him in for questioning." A voice answered. Taeyong turned around and saw Lucas standing there. "Oh hi Lucas!" Ten cheered and Lucas approached Taeyong. "Hi." Taeyong greeted. "Mind telling me what happened?" Ten asked, curiosity lingering in his mind. "Johnny and his buddy had a fight with Jaehyun." Taeyong answered. "And I'm visiting him after school he added smiling widely. Lucas looks sad for a moment, but kept a smile on his face. "What are you going to do at his place?" Lucas asked patting Taeyong's head. "I don't know yet. I'll probably cook for him since he can't do that himself." Taeyong packed bags ready to go to his next class. "Bye!" 

-5:30pm- 🌥🥘  
Taeyong practically ran to Jaehyun's apartment. He rang the door bell three times and waited. The door opened and Jaehyun looked pretty surprised. "You actually came?" Taeyong nodded. "Help me with some stuff please?" Jaehyun asked pointing to a door. "You need help opening that door? Isn't your other hand okay?" Taeyong said making Jaehyun frown. "No, I need help showering. Can you help me wash my hair?" Taeyong's Mind went all over the place. 

-🚿🛁-  
"Oh and put the conditioner on that side please." Jaehyun relaxed in the tub while Taeyong scrubbed Jaehyun's hair with his expensive"Glowing everlasting lavish hair." Shampoo. "I feel like I'm washing a oversized puppy..." Taeyong pouted. "A handsome one." Jaehyun added flapping his arms. "Didn't you say your arms hurt?" Taeyong asked suspiciously. "Oh ummm, ow! Ouch! ouch! ouch! ouch!" Jaehyun groaned. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

-Lunchtime🍆-

Taeyong piled a bunch of food on the table on front of Jaehyun. "Feed me." Jaehyun ordered. "Why?"

"I risked my life for you! The least you can do is feed me...Ahh~" Jaehyun opened his mouth while Taeyong hesitated to pick up the chopsticks. Taeyong eventually did and they both enjoyed their dinner laughing at each other's jokes. "I'm so full." Jaehyun groan as he sank down to his chair. Truth to be told, Jaehyun could move his left arm and his body didn't really hurt, he just wanted Taeyong to do something.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun called out. "Yes? Do you need anything?" Taeyong answered nervously because of Jaehyun's serious face. "If Johnny does anything to you, call me okay?" Jaehyun offered. "But your arm is hurt, how can you help me?" Taeyong replied, of course he was worried that Johnny would do something extreme again and if Johnny is arrested or not. "I have my ways..." Jaehyun replied flexing his muscles. "You're just like Lucas... Flexing off your muscles..I should work out too. My arms are so—."

"Why are you mentioning Lucas?" Jaehyun interrupted. "He walked me home one time. He saved me from Johnny before too. I felt safe." Taeyong said. "Don't walk with him. Walk with me. I'll protect you way better than he would!" Jaehyun was jealous, but he'll never admit that. "I walk with who I want to walk with!" Taeyong sulked. 

-9:00pm- 🌑☁️⚡

Taeyong spent most of his day at Jaehyun's house. Taeyong looked out the window to see the sky was dark as coal. He wondered how he'll get home this late. Jaehyun was already asleep and Taeyong doesn't want to wake him up. Taeyong lefted a pillow under Jaehyun's head and a blanket before turning to the door. 

Taeyong's hand touched the doorknob and froze. 'What if Johnny wasn't arrested? His dad his one of the most highly respected police officer and have many lawyer friends...'. Taeyong pushed pass his thoughts and opened the door and the cold wind awoke him. 

It was 51° outside and Taeyong didn't have a jacket. He quickly walked to a convenience store and looked around. "Taeyong! Is that you?" A loud voice near the snack aisle yelled. He looked over to see Lucas with a packet of ramen in his hands walking over to him. He placed his snacks on a table before speaking. "Your hands are so cold... Why don't you have a jacket?" Lucas questioned holding Taeyong's hand and putting it inside his pocket. "I came from Jaehyun's house and I lefted my jacket at home." Taeyong answered as his hands warmed up. "I'll quickly eat and send you home... Do you want anything?" Lucas asked pointing to the ramen area. "I don't have any money with me..." Taeyong replied. "I'll pay for you!" Lucas grabbed the closet packet of ramen which was a (very) spicy one. They waited for the ramen to cook in akward silence. "Is Jaehyun okay?" Lucas asked. He looked upset for a second before keeping a straight face. "Yeah, I think the noodles are ready, I'll pay you back tomorrow." Taeyong peeled the   
lid off handing it to Lucas then opening his own. "You don't need to pay me back. I'm treating you!" Taeyong took a bit and started coughing. "What flavor did you get?!" Taeyong cried as he checked the lable. "I'm sorry! I didn't see! Let's switch then.." Lucas swapped the two cups and coughed just by the smell of the noodles. "Should we mix these flavors up?" Taeyong asked. Lucas nodded as he watch Taeyong mix the two flavors together. "Here." Taeyong happily ate the noodles remembering what Jaehyun said. 

The bell from the door rang signaling someone came in. Taeyong looked over and saw Jungwoo staring right back at him. "What are you looking at?" Lucas asked following Taeyong gaze. 

"Oh hey Jungwoo!" Lucas waved. "Hey Lucas." Jungwoo smiled rubbing his hands together. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked slurping his noodles. "This convenience store is pretty close to OUR dorm and I'm hungry. What's Taeyong doing here?" Jungwoo questioned pointing at Taeyong. "We're eating together!" Lucas cheered throwing away the empty bowl. Taeyong quickly ate his ramen and threw it out too. "I'll get going, you don't have to walk me home. Thanks for the meal!" Taeyong was about to take turn before Lucas grabbed his arm. "Take my jacket. You'll be cold." Lucas took off his jacket and handed it to Taeyong. "But I'm cold too." Jungwoo complained. "As you said, our dorm is close and Taeyong lives far away. I think you'll manage." Lucas said not giving eye contact. "I'll get going too, bye Jungwoo!" Lucas waved and tried to catch up to Taeyong who was quickly walking away. 

Jungwoo was lefted alone in the convenience store. He letted a few tears drop before harshly wiling it away. "You can have my jacket." Jungwoo remembered the voice. It was the same guy from the hallway. "I don't need your damn jacket." Jungwoo said bitterly swatting the guys hand away. "You said you were cold." The guy said. Jungwoo made eye contact with the male as his heart almost stopped. Jungwoo blushed and looked down. "I'll take your damn jacket." Jungwoo took the jacket and headed outside. "What's your name?" Jungwoo asked. "Doyoung." Jungwoo nodded with the name stick in his head. 

-🌑🖤🏁-

Jaehyun stared at the duo walking together. "Didn't I tell him to not walked with him?" Jaehyun looked at his watch which reads 11:48pm. When Lucas parted ways to go to his dorm, Jaehyun quietly walked towards Taeyong. Jaehyun watched as Taeyong walked into his house before turning away and walking home himself. 'Atleast he got home safe." Jaehyun mumbled as he walked home in silence. Jaehyun wasn't a stalker, he just wanted to make sure Taeyong is safe— or not. The area they were living in is filled with dangerous people and Jaehyun's previous lover disappeared when he didn't walk her home. 

"Why do I sound so sadistic? I'm scaring myself." Jaehyun said before slapping himself.

Here's your long waited chapter :) 

This is not proofreaded, if there's a mistake please point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pint out any grammar mistakes:)


	6. Chapter 6

-7:00am-☀️🍭🌼

Taeyong trying to find Lucas so he could pay him back and ask him maybe go on a movie with him. He walked to the hallways and spotted Jungwoo and Lucas.

"Let's go see a movie! There's a movie called (movie name.) that I really want to watch! Let's go see it." Jungwoo cheered. Taeyong looked down at his feet and paddled away. "Oh...I was already planning to watch it with someone else." Lucas replied shortly after. Jungwoo's face turned. "Oh okay..." Jungwoo trailed away and remembered about the jacket he has to return.

-12:00am- ☀️🌿🍦

"Ten~ watch the new movie with me~~" Taeyong whined clinging onto Ten's arm. "I already watched it. It's gonna be boring for me to see it again. Why don't you ask someone else?" 

Jaehyun was walking until he heard some familiar voices. "But I don't want to go alone~" Taeyong whined again. "I'll go with you." Jaehyun interrupted. Taeyong and Ten looked over in unison. "Jaehyun will go with you! Hehe~ it's gonna be like a date~" Ten teased. "No, it's not!" Taeyong whined while blushing madly. Jaehyun smiled widely and fantasizing about the events that would take place. Ten laughed loudly and cried in single. 

Taeyong walked in the hallways shortly after. "Taeyong!" A loud annoying voice screeched. "Oh...hi." Taeyong awkwardly greeted as he continued walking. "Do you want to watch a movie with me tomorrow?" Lucas asked skipping gracefully. "Weren't you going with Jungwoo?" Taeyong asked bitterly. "No. I'm not. Is that a yes?" Lucas beamed in excitement jumping around. Taeyong felt bad for telling Lucas no when he's so happy. "I'm VERY busy tomorrow." Taeyong emphasized the word 'VERY' and hoped that Lucas got the message. "What about the day after tomorrow?" Lucas asked again. "I'm free at night. We can hang out like last time..." Taeyong answered. Lucas looked a little upset but agreed anyways. "What are we gonna do then?" Lucas asked looking everywhere but at Taeyong. "Instead of the convenience store, we can go to a karaoke! I'll pay!" Lucas eyes lit up as he suggested a place. Taeyong nodded nervously, "Let's go tomorrow night yeah?" 

🌸🌺🌷{Date Day} 

Taeyong was turning insane. He threw on every good looking shirt that he think looks cool. 

"What the hell is that?!" Ten pointed to Taeyong's outfit in disgust. "I'm trying my best here!" Taeyong whined stomping around. Taeyong took a pair of black pants and a white blouse. "It's just a movie... Why am I so nervous!" Taeyong cried. "Because it's a date." Ten said looking at Taeyong weirdly. "Separate your bangs." Ten passed Taeyong a black bandana and parted Taeyong's blonde hair. Ten gently put the bandana on and took out his makeup palette. "Why do you have this with you Ten." Taeyong asked. Ten rolled his eyes for the 100th time, Taeyong wasn't sure how his eyeballs didn't fall out. "Stop moving." Ten said cupping Taeyong's face. Taeyong sat there letting Ten do his magic while staring at Ten. "We're done!" Ten passes Taeyong the mirror and Taeyong admired himself. "Should I style my hair too?" Taeyong asked fixing his hair. "I think it's fine. Jaehyun's going to be here in a few minutes. Goodluck!" Ten made a thumbs up sign and walked out of Taeyong's house. 

The doorbell rang right after Ten lefted and Taeyong started panicking. He opened the door and saw Jaehyun, wearing a hot outfit. He always was, just extra hot today. Even with a cast on his right arm, he looked great." You look nice." Jaehyun complimented looking to the side to hide hid blush. "Thank you. You look VERY nice too." Taeyong felt super akward since they were now just standing on the doorsteps. "Let's go?" They started walking towards the theater and Jaehyun couldn't stop staring at Taeyong. "Let's go to the arcade first. The movie starts at 3 and it's 1 right now so we have 2 hours to spare." Jaehyun paid for both him and Taeyong while Taeyong was insisting that he is going to pay for half of it. 

"I'm good at this game. Wanna play?" Jaehyun headed towards a famous fighting game with Taeyong trailing behind him. "Let's make a deal." Taeyong smiled

"Why?" 

"It makes winning more fun." 

"Okay then, let's make a bet." Jaehyun smirked. 

"The loser buys the winner ice cream!" Taeyong said excitedly while clapping his hands. 'Oh. So that's the bet.' Jaehyun thought sadly. "And the loser would grant one wish for the winner." Jaehyun added. They agreeded and shake hands getting ready to play. "Don't cry if I win." Jaehyun challenged. "It's my first time but I'm confident!" Taeyong losted the first match. "Taeyongie~ you're bad at this." Jaehyun continues to play except this time, he lost. "I won this match!" Taeyong said excitedly. "I let you win this round and my arm is hurt!" Jaehyun made an excuse to lose. 

+1 Taeyong  
+1 Taeyong   
+1 Jaehyun   
+1 Taeyong   
+1 Taeyong

"I won!" Taeyong cheered. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and pouted, "My arms hurt. Let's do something else." They went to the ice cream shop not knowing the trouble they were going to face. 

As they were waiting in line, the guy in the front of them seemed pretty familiar. "Taeyong?" The guy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke

As they were waiting in line, the guy in the front of them seemed pretty familiar. "Taeyong?" The guy said staring into Taeyong's eyes. 

"Lucas?" Taeyong sounded startled. "I-I thought you said you were.. Busy?" Lucas looked upset, not just because of Taeyong but how he was also with Jaehyun.

"He is busy. Busy with me." Jaehyun replied entwining his hand with Taeyong's. Taeyong blushed, but stopped when he remembered Lucas was there. Lucas's face showed a lot of emotions, anger, sadness, and jealousy. "Do you like Jaehyun or something?" Taeyong was upset. Really upset. Not only was Lucas starting to become like Johnny, but he was also ruining his time with Jaehyun. Jaehyun noticed how uncomfortable Taeyong was being and decided to go.

"Let's just go..." Jaehyun dragged Taeyong back into the arcade. "How bout I earn you that large alpaca plush over there?" Jaehyun pointed to an area where a bunch of people are crowding at. "That looks hard to get... Are you sure?" Taeyong asked. "I will make sure I get one for you." Jaehyun said determined. 

As expected, Jaehyun didn't win the large alpaca. Not that Taeyong really cared. He already expected Jaehyun to lose. "The movie is starting soon. Let's get some popcorn and drinks. I'll pay since I losted the deal." Jaehyun offered. "But you already paid for everything." Taeyong felt bad for not paying anything. Jaehyun was rich, but not rich to the point that he can buy anything. Both of Jaehyun's parents work full time and gave him allowance every week. 

During the movie, Jaehyun wanted to try something. His hands were itching to hold Taeyong's and he was sweating a lot. In the end, he finally did. Jaehyun entwined his fingers with Taeyong's and watched the rest of the movie, more like watching Taeyong. Jaehyun stared and felt his heartbeat quicken when ever Taeyong laughs at some stupid scene or smile. 

"You're so cute." Jaehyun blurted out. Realizing what he just said, he quickly cover his mouth. Taeyong felt his face burn and try to continue watching the movie. Jaehyun couldn't focus again during the movie and continued staring at Taeyong's face the whole time. 

When the movie was over, Taeyong separated their hands. Jaehyun's hands felt lonley without Taeyong's tried to hold Taeyong's hand again. 

Only being 0.1 seconds late, Taeyong started walking away. Jaehyun pouted and tried again, this time without confidence. "How's the movie?" Taeyong asked. "I-it was okay..." Jaehyun didn't remember anything from the movie because he was staring at Taeyong. "Who's your favorite character?" Jaehyun paniced. He didn't know what to say and just blurted out a role. "The main character." Taeyong nodded and continued walking. "Hey, aren't you and Lucas friends? Does he usually act like that?" Taeyong asked. "No. He started being like that when you appeared. To be honest, we aren't talking lately." Jaehyun said. Taeyong looked down in guilt and Jaehyun seemed to notice. "It's not your fault though!" Jaehyun reassures. "Okay... By the way, have you eaten at the new hotpot restaurant?" Taeyong looked at Jaehyun for an answer. Jaehyun shook his head which made Taeyong sigh in relief. "Let's go there then! I'll pay for our meal!" Taeyong held Jaehyun's hand again and dragged him to the restaurant. 

The hotpot was playing hit songs and Jaehyun couldn't help but jam along. "You like to sing?" Taeyong asked amazed by Jaehyun's voice. "Yeah, it's my hobby." Jaehyun looked happy talking about different artists and groups. "We should try out a karaoke." Taeyong suggested. "Except that I can't sing." Taeyong added. "that can't be true Tae." Jaehyun whined. "Is your arm okay or do you still need to be fed?" Taeyong joked pointing to Jaehyun's arm. "Are you willing to feed me?" Jaehyun asked wiggling his brows. "No." Jaehyun sighed and decided to use his other hand to pick up his food. 

-9:30pm- 🌙⭐🌫️

Taeyong remembered his promise to Lucas about going to the karaoke. 

Me  
Hey Lucas, are  
we still going?  
✔️ READ

"I guess not." Taeyong mumbled to himself. The doorbell rang and when Taeyong opened the door, he saw Lucas with a nice cloths and a leather jacket. "Are you ready?" Lucas asked looking everywhere but Taeyong. "Ummm, let me change quickly." Taeyong lefted the door opened just incase Lucas wanted to go in. Taeyong called Ten again for an outfit suggestion, but all Ten said was to go along with what Lucas was wearing. Taeyong took a white tank top and a black jacket and decided to roll with it. "Are you done?" Taeyong nodded and walked outside. They walked into Lucas's and both of them stayed in akward silence. "I'm sorry about today." Lucas apologized. "It's fine, I should've told to I was on a d—angout with Jaehyun..." Taeyong quickly corrected not wanting to expose himself. 'That doesn't even make sense...' Taeyong thought to himself. "I just hope we'll be in good terms in the karaoke." Lucas admitted. "Isn't the age limit for a karaoke 21, we're only 17?" Taeyong asked. (idk about other states ages so I'm gonna go with my own.) 

"Well yes, but they probably don't check id's anyways. I've seen them sneaking in some juniors from high school. And we're in our senior year, loosen up." Lucas answered skillfully. "I see you're speaking from experience." Taeyong clicked his tongue and slide down the seat. " maybe I am." 

"I've never done this before... I'm kind of scared." Taeyong nervously walked to the counter where the receptionist was. "Ah it's you again, I see you brought a friend?. The usual room?" The guy asked only looking up for a second. "Yeah." Lucas said. Taeyong looked at Lucas with wide eyes. 

"Wow, this is the usual room huh." Taeyong looked around the room. The room was dim and there were purple and blue lights going around. It was pretty spacious but still tight. 

"What songs do you know? Or like?" Lucas ask passing Taeyong the remote. "Umm, I like rap. Is there any rap songs?" Taeyong looked through the lists of songs. "You like rapping too?" Lucas looked surprised. He never thought Taeyong was into rap since he was a top student, he never should've judged in the first place. Top students can be badass too. "What about mad city?" Lucas suggested. "I'll be Mark and you can be the other guy." Lucas added. He started the song expecting Taeyong to stumble over the rap, instead what he got was way more. Taeyong's sharp voice was strong unlike when he talks. When the song was over Lucas started shouting like a kid. "You're so good at rapping! You can literally pass the audition to sm!" Lucas complimented. "You're kidding!" Taeyong turned red from the compliment. No one ever heard him rap, but now Lucas knew about his rapping. 

Taeyong's phone rang, and on the screen, Boyfriend Jae was shined brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story on wattpad! I publish chapters there earlier.

Taeyong's phone rang, and on the screen, Boyfriend Jae was shined brightly.

Lucas was quick to notice and grabbed the phone. "So you have a boyfriend now?" Lucas asked smiling sarcastically. "N-no, he made that contact name for himself..." Taeyong stutters. He had just got in good terms with Lucas and it was about to be ruined again. "Why didn't you change it then?" Lucas asked lifting his eyebrow in suspension, "We made a deal?" Taeyong answered like it was a question. "Ah...okay then..." Lucas looked at his phone to check for the time. Taeyong sighed in relief as Lucas letters it off, "We have 12 minutes left." Lucas announced. "Do you want to try dancing and singing?" Taeyong asked. Taeyong chose the song 'MOVE' by Taemin and swayed his hips skillfully to the music.

'Is he trying to seduce me? This should be illegal' Lucas thought to himself. "I was interested in dance so I learned this song hehe~ Taemin is so handsome and talented!" Taeyong fanboyed. "You're handsome and talented too." Lucas said with a low voice facing Taeyong. Their lips were 2 inches apart and neither of them dared to move. Taeyong faced away quickly and scooted away from Lucas. "T-thanks..."

"Our time is up. Let's go." Lucas said pulling Taeyong out. Taeyong remembered that Jaehyun called him and quickly pulled out his phone.

7 miscalls  
21 messages

Taeyong realize that he was gonna be in big trouble. 

Jaehyun was worried to say the least. He had called Taeyong and texted him but Taeyong did not answer any. When he was about to put his phone down, he received a text message from Taeyong.

Baby Tae 💚   
Sorry! I was out! I couldn't see your messages.. 🥺

Me  
It's fine  
At least you're okay...

Baby Tae 💚  
Thanks Jaehyun! 😊

Jaehyun sighed in relief knowing that his baby— Taeyong was okay. Jaehyun heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Taeyong? What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked. "I don't like dark allies... It's scary to walk across... Mind if I stay here for a little while?" Taeyong answered. "You can stay the whole night if you want." Jaehyun smiles pervertedly. "N-no thanks." Taeyong stuttered. Instead of spending the rest of the night with Lucas, Taeyong decided to separate ways with Lucas and go to Jaehyun's house. "Why exactly my house?" Jaehyun asked curiously. Taeyong thought about his answer for a while and decided it was better to keep it to himself. "Because I kinda wanna...see you." Taeyong mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Say it louder please?" Jaehyun's lip curls up to a smirk. "Never mind." Taeyong answered with a scowl since he knew Jaehyun heard it. "We should go somewhere again tomorrow." Jaehyun said tapping on the door frame. Jaehyun steps back to Taeyong can enter. "Sure." Taeyong rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Oh and... What's with the outfit?" Jaehyun asked eyeing Taeyong's stylish clothing. "You look like you came from a club. It's the middle of the night too." Jaehyun scowled. "I wasn't at a club. I went somewhere with a friend." Taeyong answered remembering what Lucas said. "Oh." Jaehyun didn't want to bother Taeyong with more questions and make it seem like he was jealous as fuck. "Let's go to the cat café." Taeyong said with hopeful eyes. "Isn't that like, 40 minutes away?" Jaehyun answered unsure if he wants to go that far. "Pleaaaaaaaase~" Taeyong begged with puppy eyes Jaehyun just couldn't resist. "Okay okay fine!" Jaehyun agreed looking away so Taeyong wouldn't see his blush. "Thank you Jaehyunie~" Taeyong cheers. "It's nothing. Do you want to eat something?" Jaehyun asked waking to the fridge. Taeyong asked for anything that's sweet which was a problem because Jaehyun was more of a salty guy. 

'Ham, sausage, ketchup? Nah he won't want ketchup... Cabbage??? Ah! Ice cream.' Jaehyun sighed in relief that he had some ice cream. His mom has came over and refilled his refrigerator since he didn't like buying groceries. He went back to the couch where Taeyong was and handed him the ice cream and a spoon. "Are you not going to eat this?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun thought to himself for a second and went to get another spoon. The thoughts of sharing ice cream with Taeyong clouded his head and made Jaehyun's heart pound rapidly. Ah, saliva is gonna be everywhere...

"I'm back." Jaehyun said and went to find some interesting kdrama to watch. He sat on the floor since the couch could only fit one person and Taeyong was already sitting there, "Do you want to sit Jaehyun?" Taeyong felt bad seeing Jaehyun sitting on the floor. "No, I'm good." Jaehyun replies eating his part of the ice cream making a sour face every time he took a bite. "Then I'm going to sit on the floor with you." Taeyong said plopping on the floor. 

It was 2AM and they were still watching kdramas. "Taeyong, are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" Jaehyun asked shifting his eyes to Taeyong. Taeyong hums in response and Jaehyun paused the drama and went to clean up. "Uhhh, I only and 1 bed... And a small 1 seat couch..." Jaehyun said. "Do you have extra blankets?" Taeyong asked playing with his fingers. Jaehyun shook his head, "Nope." Taeyong sighed and jumped onto Jaehyun's king size bed. "Your house is so big yet so empty..." Taeyong stated rolling around the bed. "Your bed is big enough to fit both of us..." Taeyong said. "What are you trying to say?" Jaehyun asked making Taeyong blush. "We can sleep together. It's only for a night anyways." Taeyong replies. "You! Do not roll over this part of the bed!" Taeyong said loudly drawing an invisible line in between them. Jaehyun scooted away till he was on the corner of the bed. "Good?" 

"Good."

That night, the both fell asleep. It was Taeyong who first rolled over to Jaehyun's side and back hugged him since he usually uses a plushie. Jaehyun didn't say anything and he didn't mind and decided to hug back.

...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For you guys that are still reading... Thanks! And for the people that got second-hand embarrassment... I feel you lol.

That night, the both fell asleep. It was Taeyong who first rolled over to Jaehyun's side and back hugged him since he usually uses a plushie. Jaehyun didn't say anything and he didn't mind and decided to hug back. 

Taeyong felt someone smacking his arm, "Taeyongie~ You crossed the line." Taeyong looked down at where he's laying and his eyes widen in surprise. "Ah! I'm sorry." Taeyong said pushing himself off of Jaehyun. Taeyong rolled off the bed once again, but this time he knocked over a box. "I'll clean that up." Jaehyun offers to pick up the photos. One of the photos caught his eye, it was a tiny Taeyong with a young guy who seemed to be Johnny. Jaehyun squinted at the photo to make sure he's seeing things right. Taeyong snatched the photo from his hand before Jaehyun got a closer look. "No," Taeyong said firmly. Jaehyun looked at the photo suspiciously for the last time before facing Taeyong. "Is the guy on the photo... Johnny?" Jaehyun asked looking into Taeyong's eyes. Taeyong faces the floor and played with his fingers. "No..." Taeyong said almost inaudible. "Don't lie to me." Jaehyun presses his lips into a line. "I-I used to be best friends with Johnny. Until h-he..." Jaehyun noticed how uncomfortable Taeyong was and decided to comfort him. "You don't have to tell me," Jaehyun said rubbing Taeyong's back.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･  
December 24th, 2016   
back in the past ⏳ 🌹  
*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Taeyong stood in front of Johnny, his best friend since forever and the guy he looked up to the most. "Taeyong— I... really like you," Johnny confessed. "I'm sorry Johnny... I don't- think of you that way? You're like— a brother to me, you're my best friend. I'll like to keep it that way..." Taeyong peeked at Johnny to get a look at his face to see his reaction. There was none. The smile Johnny usually gave him no matter how stressed, sad, tired, or angry he was, was no longer there. "Johnny?" Taeyong called out expecting a Johnny to say something. Johnny walked closer to Taeyong and hugged him. "Uhhh... Johnny, let go please." Taeyong asked trying to peel off Johnny's fingers. Johnny ignores what Taeyong asked and gripped onto Taeyong's waist even tighter. "Johnny! Let go!" Taeyong shouted. "Are you so disgusted of me that you don't even want to hug me?" Johnny slammed Taeyong to the wall. "No! I just need some space. Come on Johnny... it's Christmas eve! Please stop." Taeyong begged. Johnny smashed his fist on the wall which barely missed Taeyong's face. "Dammit! I was supposed to spend Christmas with you... Now I ruined it..." Johnny fell down on his knees and started tearing up. "Johnny... don't cry... it's fine, I forgive you!" 

Mistake #1 ⌛️🥀

"Taeyong. Please be my boyfriend!" Johnny confesses yet again, except this time it's on Valentine's Day. "Johnny... No. Sorry." Taeyong rejected again. "Can't you just, try to like me?" Johnny groans. "I can't do that!" Taeyong said. He hated the idea of faking love. "You either date me, or we're not going to be friends," Johnny said with his serious tone. "Johnny... Don't do this..." Taeyong cried. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he definitely didn't want to give Johnny false hope. Johnny deserves someone who genuinely likes him and cares for him. "So? What'd you say?" Johnny asked.

End of Flashback 

"I'm sorry for asking." Jaehyun apologized after seeing Taeyong's face. "No, it's fine. I just remembered something." Taeyong smiled putting the frame back. Jaehyun decided to leave his suspension alone and went to follow Taeyong.

"I swear, that was the longest bus ride I ever had—" 

"Jaehyun look at this!" Taeyong said picking up the small animal. "Worth it," Jaehyun mumbled walking over to Taeyong. "Meowwwwww~" Taeyong purrs trying to communicate with the cat that he is holding his hand. The waiter, who had a brown cat overall and a cat headband came over and asked for their orders. "I want... vanilla cake with ice cream on the side!" Taeyong said looking over to Jaehyun. "Uhh, I'll take... dark chocolate mousse and salted caramel cookies." Jaehyun cringed knowing how much sugar was in those treats. "Ok... Is this your first time here?" The waiter asked looking at Taeyong, ignoring Jaehyun's presence. "Yeah! It's so cute here!" Taeyong answers. "Okay! We give a 15% discount for the first-timers! And we give free headbands too!" The waiter said pulling out 2 shiny headbands. "Thank you," Jaehyun answers as if he was reminding the waiter that he was still there. "Y-you're welcome! Uhh... I-I'll get going now!" The waiter bowed and scurried away. "Taeyong was still busy squishing a gray cat's cheeks he forgot about Jaehyun and the waiter. Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong and puts the headband on Taeyong's head. Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun and saw him with cute cat headbands. "A-ah, you look so cute Jae." Taeyong stutters. "You look cuter though." Jaehyun complimented making Taeyong blush. 

"You're order is here~" This time, a different waitress came. She had long pastel blue hair and a dress with a cat overall. "Thank you!" Taeyong said looking at the food. "By the way, I don't recommend feeding the cats the food you ordered. Many people like feeding the cats so we have cat food with us that you guys can have." The waitress explained handing Taeyong the cat food. The waitress didn't bat an eyelash at Jaehyun and also only focused on Taeyong. Like the other waiter, Jaehyun glared at her making her nervous. "Enjoy your food!" The waitress quickly said before speed walking away with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh right Taeyong. The school festival is soon. We need more casts for the haunted house—" 

"No! I- I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you!" Taeyong apologized. "It's fine." Jaehyun laughed. "Do you mind helping? We need more people dressed as ghosts." Jaehyun asked. "Uhm, s-sure..." Taeyong agreed reluctantly. "Really?! Just saying but you don't have to!" Jaehyun said, surprised that Taeyong agreed. The school festival happens once a year and students prepares for it. There are different attractions like, haunted house, male maid cafes, fortune teller, and more but, the haunted house was the most popular. Because many students like it, not much people want to work for it. "I want to ask you a question." Jaehyun asked making Taeyong look up from his food. 

"Lucas said he's been hanging out with a friend lately, is he talking about you?" 

...

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 😭

Valentines special coming soon~ 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Valentine’s Day ❤️


	10. Valentines special

THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE ACTUAL STORY! JUST LIKE THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

...  
Warning: Violence, Death, angst

Jaehyun nervously plays with his hand as he waited for the chocolate to be done. He has already bought a cake with 'I LOVE YOU!' In big bold letters, plus a dozen roses. Now, he just needed chocolates. Jaehyun practiced his script that shows what he needed to say to Taeyong,

'Taeyong, I love you very much! (Hug him) The first time I met you was the best day of my life. It felt like love at first sight, it was love at first sight. You make me feel loved and you make me feel something no one else can. I am so lucky to have you as a boyfriend for 1,2,3,.... 6 years! I love you so much... don't ever forget that!' 

Jaehyun read the script over and over again ignoring the other humans looking at him. His thoughts went back to when he and Taeyong first met. 

"Hi, guys! I'm Lee Taeyong! I'm new to this class, I hope we can be friends!" The blonde cheered. At that moment, Jaehyun knew that he had to make Taeyong his. Jaehyun felt butterflies, like never before. The ecstatic feeling he felt when he saw Taeyong smile and laugh. "Sit down next to... Ma—" 

"I have a seat here!" Jaehyun shouted. "Okay, then Jaehyun... Taeyong, please sit next to Jaehyun."

Taeyong looked over and saw Jaehyun smiling at him. He walked over to him and sat beside him, "Where did you come from?" Jaehyun asked. "I came from Incheon." Taeyong answered. "So you're new to Seoul or?" 

"No, I've never been to Seoul, except that one time I was visiting my friend." Tasting answers. "Do you want me to show you around? It's going to be hard if you don't know where you're going." Jaehyun said, trying to spend more time with Taeyong. "Sure! Wow, I already made a friend hehe..." Jaehyun smiled at his reaction and kept starting at Taeyong, who was focusing on the teacher. 

"So, I don't recommend the cafeteria food, they're nasty. You have 2 free periods throughout the day like me! We can go out and have lunch together. Just saying, there's going to be a lot of students in the Main Street and the restaurant's near here. It'll take a while to get your food. I recommend coming with me and my friends though. I know the best locations!" Jaehyun explained. The street in front of the school usually has a lot of students since it was close, and it's a popular area. Jaehyun takes the staircases located near the south of the school, and there's a lot of places to eat from. Just not as crowded. "Let's get lunch together," Taeyong said. "Unless you want to eat with your friends.." 

"It's your first day here. I'll spend time with you!" Jaehyun said dragging Taeyong away as soon as the bell rang.

"This taste so good! Wow! Street food is amazing!" Taeyong gushed. Jaehyun day there watching Taeyong stuff his face with food. "We should hang out more." Jaehyun states. " What about your friends?" Taeyong asks looking up from his food. "They have each other." Jaehyun answers. 

After that incident, Taeyong and Jaehyun started developing feelings for each other. Mostly Jaehyun, he became obsessed. To the point that he has to know everything, every single thing about Taeyong. Where's he going, who's he with, what he's doing, and where's he currently. Taeyong felt like freedom was being stripped away from him little by little. What he didn't know was that there was a camera installed in his room, tracker that Jaehyun set up, and a microphone that's inside the gift Jaehyun's going to give him.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby~" Jaehyun cheers. He opened up a box of earrings for Taeyong. "W-wow! This looks expensive... are you sure?" Taeyong nervously said. "Promise me you'll always wear it!" Jaehyun said. "Of course!" The earrings had  
microphones in them, Taeyong didn't know though. Whatever he's saying can be heard. Like that one time, he was talking about Jaehyun to his other friends.

"To be honest... I think I'm losing some feelings for him." Taeyong sighed. "Date me instead then~" Doyoung jokes. "Hah... I wish." Taeyong flirts back. "Don't let Jaehyun hear that!" Doyoung laughs. "He won't. Haha." Taeyong laughed. "Can I... Kiss you?" Doyoung asked inching closer to Taeyong's face. Taeyong hesitated before answering, "Go for it." Taeyong said. 

Jaehyun, who heard all of it clenched his fists together. "Dammit!" Jaehyun slams his fist on the table. The knife that was on the table fell from the impact. "Looks like I need to use you again," Jaehyun said gliding his fingers over the top of the knife ignoring the blood oozing out. "Doyoung huh..." 

Jaehyun checked his tracker and used a GPS to get there. It was at Doyoung's house. How does he know it's Doyoung's house? Well, he has an address book of all Taeyong's friends. 

"J-Jaehyun?!" Taeyong stuttered not expecting to see his own boyfriend here. Taeyong tried covering the marks on his neck. "Oh, baby... You don't know how lucky you are..." Jaehyun smirks shoving Taeyong away gently. Doyoung's eyes widen as he saw Jaehyun, with a knife. "DOYOUNG!" Taeyong screams as Jaehyun tried stabbing Doyoung. "JAEHYUN! Stop!!!" Taeyong back hugged Jaehyun trying to limit his movements. "Move!" Jaehyun growled prying Taeyong's fingers off. "No! You're gonna hurt him— JAEHYUN!" Taeyong shouted as Jaehyun tried stabbing Doyoung again missing by an inch. Taeyong scurried over to Doyoung to block him catching Jaehyun off guard. "Shit!" Jaehyun cursed as he accidentally stabbed Taeyong. "Taeyong! You murder!" Doyoung shouted trying to dial the police. Jaehyun smacked the phone out of Doyoung's hand and broke it by stomping on it. He shoved Doyoung over the counter and punched him. "S-stop!" Taeyong shouted weakly. Jaehyun ran over to Taeyong and held him up. He looked back at Doyoung one more time before running out. "Taeyong... Stay with me!" Jaehyun shook him. Taeyong's breath was ragged and uneven. Jaehyun tried covering the wound with his hands. "Taeyong..." Jaehyun cries out. Taeyong puts his palms on Jaehyun's cheeks and attached his lips onto his. 

GUYS THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY!!!!!!!! JUST MAKING SURE LOL

...

Jaehyun smiled to himself remembering Taeyong's reaction from 4 years ago. That day on Valentine's Day, was the day Jaehyun brought him a gift. That day, 4 years ago on Valentine's, Jaehyun brought him death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stress this enough but the valentines special is NOT part of the story! I know there would probably still be people thinking that it is!

🔓1.27k reads💚 127!

Reminding you that the valentines special is not part of the story. 

"Lucas said he's been hanging out with a friend lately, is he talking about you?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded slowly. "We're good friends," Taeyong answered. Jaehyun sighed in trying to hide the fact that he's jealous. A part of Jaehyun thinks that it's because Taeyong is his friend and a Lucas has been off lately, but another hidden part of Jaehyun feels that it's because he likes Taeyong. "Ahhahaha..." Jaehyun laughed awkwardly. "By the way, you want to be my partner at the school play for the festival? They wanted me to play the prince... They still need to find a person to play the prince's lover, I'm wondering if you... want to act as the lover?" Jaehyun asked hoping Taeyong would say yes. "Oh, sure!" Taeyong agreed happily, joining the play could mean more time with Jaehyun. "Rehearsals are on every Wednesday and Friday from 4:00 pm to 6 pm. Two days before the festival, the rehearsal is going to be from 4:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Thank you so much for joining though!" Jaehyun sighed in relief, he didn't want to mention the kiss scene in the play and decided that Taeyong can find out when the time comes. 

Taeyong got back at his house waving goodbye to Jaehyun. "Oh! Hi Tenny! Didn't know you were here!" Taeyong saw Ten laying on his couch and probably texting someone on his phone. "How'd you get in? Taeyong asked as Ten looked up. "I crawled in the window." Ten answers like it were the most normal and common thing to do. "Uhm... Interesting?" Taeyong sighed as he saw chips spawned all over his floor. "Taeyongie~ We should hangout today. We haven't hanged out for a while." Ten whined sitting up. "Hmm, it's 4 pm right now. What do you want to do?" Taeyong asked as he plopped himself next to Ten. He laid down and placed his head on Ten's lap. "We can watch movies." Ten suggested playing with Taeyong's hair. "Here's the remote." Taeyong grabbed the remote from the table and passed it to Ten. "Choose whatever movie you want." Taeyong said switching his position. Ten opened the T.V and picked a romantic movie. "This movie is so cheesy~" Taeyong laughed. "But I like it. I can learn some pickup phrases." Ten said looking down at Taeyong. "How's you and Jaehyun?" Ten asked making Taeyong look at him. "We're good." Taeyong blushes remembering the day he stayed at Jaehyun's house. "Tell me the details!" Ten shouted making Taeyong sit up. "He asked me to participate in the play with him. You know the school festival play?" Ten's eyes widen at what Taeyong said. "Oh my god! Did he really?!?!" Ten shook Taeyong by his shoulders. "Yes! What's wrong?" Taeyong raised his brow in confusion. "There's a kiss scene oh gosh— If he is playing the prince... Don't tell me, you're gonna play as the love interest?" Taeyong nodded. "There's a kiss scene! This is a sign!" Ten jumped up and started cheering and shouting. "Wait— There's a what?!" Taeyong yelled, "We NEED to celebrate!" Ten went on his phone and called someone. "I ordered cake~" Ten cheered. "This isn't anything worthy to celebrate about though." Taeyong sulked, Ten shook his head. "You have been single for to long Yong!" Ten exclaimed. "Shut up!"   
___

Jaehyun stares at his phone, almost like expecting a text. "Why isn't he messaging me?" Jaehyun groans. "Psssh, it's not like I miss him. I'm just bored!" Jaehyun rolls around his couch like a child, "Have you gone crazy?" Yuta asks, placing a bowl of fruits in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun plops the food in his mouth and waved Yuta away. "Damn right! You guessed it." Jaehyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What's wrong with you today?" Yuta laughs at Jaehyun. "Is it Taeyong?" Jaehyun's eyes widen at the name. "I knew it!" Yuta sheiks. "Shut up man! I'm gonna choke you—" Yuta runs away from Jaehyun before he can choke him. "You got a competition with Lucas!" Yuta screams as he slams the bathroom door. "Wait what?" Jaehyun stops in his track. "Lucas like Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. When Yuta didn't answer, Jaehyun started yelling. "YUTA!" Jaehyun bangs on the door. Yuta bursts out in laughter still refusing to answer. "Yuta, I swear I will—" Jaehyun was interrupted when he heard his phone buzz. The opens his phone to see a message from Taeyong.

( short chapter ）


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a summary

Apparently shit happened, I accidentally published this chapter instead of saving it :(

"Lucas like Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. When Yuta didn't answer, Jaehyun started yelling. "YUTA!" Jaehyun bangs on the door. Yuta bursts out in laughter, still refusing to answer. "Yuta, I swear I will—" Jaehyun was interrupted when he heard his phone buzz. The opens his phone to see a message from Taeyong.

(I wrote this on Wattpad and the texting looks weird here sorry!)

Yongie 💚  
Heyyyyyy :)

Jaehyun  
Oh Hi Yong 😊

Yongie 💚  
Bby I miss you :((

That was NOT me!

BB I LOVE YOY

Jaehyun  
I knew that haha

Yongie 💚  
Knew what???

Jaehyun  
That you loved me ;) 

—

"Ten what the actual fu— What are you typing?!" Taeyong stressed. "Shut up. He's responding!" Taeyong grabbed his phone and stared in horror. "Ten, how can you do this to me!" Taeyong whined, smacking Ten. "What's he gonna think of me now?" Taeyong cried, "Let me handle this! I have experience." Ten grabbed the phone back easily since he was stronger. 

"What experience?!? Your otome girlfriends don't count!" Taeyong could only anxiously watch Ten type and laugh. Taeyong grabbed the phone back and read through the messages. "I hate you." 

"No you don't." Ten replied confidently. "I want ice cream. Go get me some." Ten demanded shooing Taeyong away to get his ice cream. "Get it yourself." Ten showed Taeyong his puppy eyes since it usually worked on Taeyong. He knew Taeyong has a soft spot just for him, and he was proud of it. Taeyong rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, taking his phone with him. "What flavor?" Taeyong asked from the kitchen. "Any. Can I use your phone?" Ten walked over to Taeyong and took the phone out of Taeyong's pants pockets. "Taeyong! You have a message from Jaehyun." Ten yelled from the couch. "What did he say?" Taeyong asked, walking to where Ten is. 

Boyfriend Jae  
When is our next hangout?  
Or date if you want to call it that (≧▽≦)

"What are you gonna say?" Ten asked, swinging his legs. "I'll answer it myself." Taeyong took the device back and gave Jaehyun an answer. "What did you say?" Ten tried peaking on Taeyong's phone. Taeyong knew better than letting Ten see. 

"Did he answer you?" Yuta asked, going closer to Jaehyun. 

Yongie 💚  
Anytime you're free ^^

Yuta smirked at Jaehyun and laughs.

Jaehyun  
So where'd you want to go?

Yongie 💚  
Myeongdong

Jaehyun  
Okay! :)

"Good luck on your date!" Yuta pats Jaehyun back hardly. This was going to be their 2nd date, and Jaehyun was excited nonetheless. 

———

They were now back in school, and Jaehyun was actually happy to be back. The whole school was preparing for the festival that is going to be taking place in a few days. 

Jaehyun went to Yuta's designated classroom to check out Yuta's costume for the haunted house. It was the white lab coat with some red substances splattered all over it. 

"You guys should have made this blood look more realistic. Poor lab coat." Yuta looked over at the lab coat and rolled his eyes. "Deal with it. It's not even your costume. Go back to the auditorium where you're supposed to be." 

Jaehyun made his way to the auditorium while texting Taeyong. 

"You should text while walking, you know," Taeyong said, walking over to Jaehyun. "A-Are you wearing a wig??? And a d-dress!" Jaehyun looked at Taeyong in shock. Jaehyun blushed, looking away. "You look good," Jaehyun said, covering his face. "Your ears are really red." Taeyong pointed out. "It's because you look like... That!" Jaehyun whined. "Can I have a photo?" Jaehyun said quietly. Taeyong nodded, and Jaehyun took a selfie with Taeyong. “How can you look this good as a girl! You’re more attractive than those real girls.” 

“Stop complimenting me~ Start rehearsing!” Taeyong pusher Jaehyun to the backstage where all the costumes and props were.  
“Oh hi Lucas!” Lucas was trying out his blazer until he heard a familiar sweet voice. “Hi Taeyong—Woah, that’s a nice costume! You look so cute!” Jaehyun gave Lucas a glare and gripped on Taeyong’s wrist. “It’s too bad I’m the lead character. Poor you~ You should stick with your role.” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at Lucas before dragging Taeyong away.

“Jungwoo.” A woman’s voice called out. Jungwoo looked around, trying to forgive out who was calling him. He met the eyes of the one and only Lee Taehi, Taeyong’s cousin. Taehi looked around, making sure no one was near them before giving Jungwoo a signal to go to her. She dragged Jungwoo to the storage room near the roof of the school. “Jungwoo, you don’t like Taeyong, right?” Taehi asked in a low voice. Jungwoo nodded hesitantly. “Great! I have a plan to use against him!” Taehi beamed, “If you help me, I’ll help you with Lucas.” Taehi whispered. Jungwoo’s eye widen, his heart beating fast at the name, but something felt wrong. He kept thinking of Doyoung, how Doyoung cared for him, and how his feelings for Doyoung did change a little. “What do you say?” Taehi crosses her arm impatiently, waiting for an answer.

“I-I’ll help you,” Jungwoo muttered. 

“So here’s the plan...”

🚧Warning! Lot’s of Cursing!🚧

“That’s a little harsh.. isn’t Taeyong your cousin? Why are you trying to make him suffer?” Jungwoo asked. Taehi glared at Jungwoo. “His name makes me want to puke. I laid eyes on Jaehyun FIRST! I was going to ask him out, but then there’s a fucking rumor that Jaehyun has a fucking boyfriend. Did you know how many people shipped me with Jaehyun? Now that bitch won’t stop leeching on Jaehyun, my poor baby... He has to deal with that annoying shit.” Taehi gave her little rant. “Oh, and, isn’t he also hanging out with Lucas? That slut probably enjoys having to guys going after him.” Jungwoo was shocked at how much Taehi despised Taeyong. 

“How did you know I like Lucas?” Jungwoo asked. “It’s so obvious! You look at him with those eyes, follow him everywhere like a lost puppy, and you hate Taeyong! Don’t worry though, if you help me; I’ll help you get Lucas.” 

“I mean... at least the plan won’t really hurt Taeyong...” Jungwoo felt guilty for what he had just agreed to, but Taehi had just asked him right on the spot, what can he do? 

Doyoung let out a cry, his heart hurts. He asked many students if they knew where Jungwoo was ignoring his social anxiety and was going to confess his love to Jungwoo. Only to end up heartbroken. He felt ashamed and used, and he thought that Jungwoo might have liked him too, maybe he was just so into it, and it ended up being one-sided. 

‘I shouldn’t feel used... it was me that clung on to Jungwoo anyways.’ Doyoung thought, throwing the roses into the trash.

Hi Guys! ‘Accident’ is going to end soon in a few chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About three more chapters to go before this fanfiction ends!

It's the day of the festival, the day Taeyong was excited for. The whole school was anxious at first, but it turned out well. "Taeyong! Get ready. We're almost going to start!" Taeyong started panicking, and Jaehyun noticed. Jaehyun squeezed Taeyong's hand, making Taeyong feel calm. "You're going to perform great! Don't let your hard work go to waste." Jaehyun cheered. 

"Jaehyun~ Goodluck!" Taehi jumped on Jaehyun and hugged him. Taehi looked over at Jungwoo, signaling him to start getting to action. "Taeyong, do you mind getting my costume?" Taehi asked sweetly. "Why can't you get it?" Jaehyun asked, walking closer to Taeyong. Taehi noticed and dragged Jaehyun back to her. "But I'm scared to go there~ The haunted house is blocking the way, and I'm scared." Taehi pouted, shaking Jaehyun's arm. "Then I'll go—" 

"No! You're going up soon!" Taehi interrupted. "It's fine... I'll go." Taeyong walked away, and before Jaehyun could stop him, he was already gone. "Jaehyun! You're going up very soon!" The director yelled. Jaehyun gave one last look to where Taeyong used to be and hesitantly walked away. 

'What was she talking about? There's no haunted house here... neither is the preparations.' Taeyong thought. Taeyong walked to the hallway where the storage room was. Jungwoo, who was in the room with the light controls, turned off the light to the hallway and the storage room. "Why is the light turned off... Oh well, I'll just get the costume quickly." Taeyong went into the storage room and tried to find Taehi's costume. Just then, the door slammed closed. Taeyong attempted to unlock the door, and it was locked. Taeyong went to grab his phone from his pocket, but realized that he forgot to bring his phone with him. His part was coming on, and if he doesn't make it in time, he couldn't perform. "Help!" Taeyong banged on the door. After a few tries, Taeyong gave up. The storage room with near the roof and was in an isolated hallway. The class that was Haunted house did their preparations in the classroom three classes away, but they ended up going to a different classroom. Plus, the haunted out was popular and had many people going in. 

"Doyoung! I finally finished my part. My stage fright is getting better!" Jungwoo said happily. Doyoung looked at Jungwoo with an uninterested stare. Jungwoo was a bit taken aback as Doyoung used to cheer and be so positive about everything. "Is something wrong?" Jungwoo asked. "I don't feel well today. Please leave me alone." Doyoung faced away from Jungwoo and concentrated on his phone. Jungwoo frowned and was a bit disappointed. "Doyoung—" 

"I said, leave me alone!" Doyoung shouted. "Ah— I'm sorry. I'll get going..." Doyoung apologizes. Lucas got off stage and started looking for someone.

"Where's Tae—"

"Where's Taeyong?" The director asked. "He's going to go up in 3 minutes!" The director sighed in frustration. Doyoung glared at Jungwoo, remembering about the plan Jungwoo and Taehi created. Jungwoo looked down to his feet shamefully. 

"Director! I'll fill in for him! We don't have time, so that I will volunteer. Plus, I used to be the lead character for this play." Taehi said. "Okay, quickly get in costume." The director said, leaving the backstage. 

"Where is Taeyong?" Lucas asked. Jungwoo walked to the bathroom in a hurry as guilt showered him. 

On the stage, Jaehyun waited happily for Taeyong to show up. The crowd cheered as the other lead came up. Jaehyun's face was full of confusion and disappointment when he found out the person onstage was Lee Taehi, and not Taeyong. 

When it was Jaehyun's time to get offstage, Jaehyun dashed to the backstage. "Where's Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. "We don't know..." Lucas sighed. "Wasn't he going to the storage room?" Jaehyun asked. "The storage room? No one's supposed to be in the storage room today. There's a sign that says to go to class 119a, so even if Taeyong went, Taeyong would know that he's supposed to go to class 119a." "Have you tried calling him? Maybe he went to 119b or c by accident instead, maybe—." 

"His phone is in his bag. And his bag is here!" Jaehyun was panicking badly. "I don't want to do the kiss scene with Taehi!" Jaehyun shouted. "Jaehyun, get ready, you're going up." The director called. "Goodluck, Jaehyun..." Lucas said. 

"Lucas," Doyoung called out. "I know where Taeyong is." 

Lucas and Doyoung ran to the storage room where Taeyong was. Jungwoo tried stopping them by saying that they were going to go up soon, but they didn't care. "Taeyong!" Lucas banged on the door, hoping to get an answer. "L-Lucas?" A voice cried out. "Hang in there. I'll get you out." Lucas said. Lucas took the nearest object he found and broke the lock. "Taeyong, are you okay?" Taeyong's eyed were puffy and teary. Jungwoo looked away at the scene. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Jungwoo," Doyoung said, walking away. "Doyoung wait—." Jungwoo called out. "If you liked Lucas that much, you could've asked me for help. You didn't have to do all of this! I can't believe I liked you," Doyoung exploded, crying. Doyoung walked away, leaving Jungwoo with Lucas and Taeyong. "Jungwoo... I'm disappointed with you." Lucas sighed. Lucas walked away with his arms around Taeyong. Jungwoo slid down in sadness. He did something terrible to Taeyong just so he could be happy, now Taeyong was hurt. 

"I think you'll be alright to get in the 2nd show." Lucas brought Taeyong to the auditorium where they can watch the show. 

"May I have this kiss?" Taehi asked. 'Oh, the kiss scene.' Taeyong stared at Jaehyun and Taehi blankly. Lucas looked over to Taeyong.

Jaehyun and Taehi got closer to each other. Taehi scanned through the audience and made eye contact with Taeyong. She smirked and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Jaehyun's neck. Taeyong felt himself tearing up. Lucas made Taeyong face him. "You don't have to look at them," Lucas said, leaning in. Lucas placed a kiss right above Taeyong's lips, mostly to anger Taehi, and maybe Jaehyun if he's looking. "Let's go backstage." Lucas stood up and reached out his hand. Taeyong took Lucas's hand and walked backstage with him. His mind was clouded with thoughts. 

"Taeyong! Where were you?" Jaehyun walked towards to Taeyong. Taehi, being the person she is, blocked Jaehyun from getting to Taeyong. "Jaehyun~ We have a 1 hour and 30 minutes break right now. Let's go to the cafeteria." Taehi said, dragging Jaehyun away. 

"Wait I need to talk to Taey—." Taehi covered Jaehyun's mouth. "You haven't spent much time with me these days! Come on, let's just hang out." Taehi whined dragging Jaehyun further away. 

"That Taehi girl is so annoying." Lucas scowled. Doyoung walked up to Taeyong and Lucas. "Sorry for telling you guys about this so late..." Doyoung apologizes. "It's fine," Taeyong said sadly. "Are you still acting for the 2nd set?" Doyoung asked. "I don't know. It depends if the director allows it." Taeyong shrugs. "Director!" Lucas shouted as the director passed them. "Yes? Oh, you're back, Taeyong." The director gave a disappointed stare at Taeyong. "Is Taeyong allowed to act in the 2nd set?" Lucas asked. "I think Taehi fits the role better. I'm sorry Taeyong." The director sighs. Taeyong felt his heart drop. All the hard work he put into practicing is wasted. "If Taeyong is not acting, I'm not either," Lucas said emotionlessly. "Me too." Doyoung chimed in. "You don't have to do this... I'll just help Ten." Taeyong said lowly walking to the Haunted House (classroom). 

"If you guys back out. I'm failing you." The director said firmly. Lucas stared at the floor, blankly. "Should we tell Jaehyun this?" Doyoung asked. "Do whatever you want. I'm to tired to deal with this." Lucas sighed. 

"Ten." Ten turned around and saw Taeyong walking towards him. Taeyong looked upset, and Ten was worried. "How was the performance?" Ten asked. "I didn't act," Taeyong said, playing with the fake blood packs. "What! Why not?" Ten was confused, and he figured that this was probably the reason why Taeyong was upset. "Jungwoo locked me up in the storage room. I don't think it was Jungwoo's plan, though." Taeyong laid his head on the table, sulking. "Then what happened to the play? Aren't you going to perform the 2nd set?" Ten asked. "Taehi covered for me. The director said that Taehi acting as the lead is better, so it's Taehi's role now." Taeyong couldn't help but cry. "Taehi?! Your cousin Lee Taehi?!" Ten shouted. Taeyong nodded, "Does that mean— Oh my god... The kiss scene... Oh nonononononononono this is not happening. That bitch—." 

"It's fine Ten. Do you need help with the haunted house?" Taeyong asked, trying to change the topic. "Yes, actually. Do you know Mark Lee? He dressed as a ghost, got scared after using the bathroom, and looking at himself in the mirror, and now he's in the infirmary." Ten said. Taeyong couldn't help but laugh at that. "Come with me." Ten said, dragging Taeyong to do the makeup. "You look creepy already Taeyong~ We don't need much makeup—." Taeyong whacked Ten before he could say anything else. "I'm just kidding! Here's the costume." Ten said, passing Taeyong the white gown. 

"Here. You'll be in this section. Just scare the people when they pass. It's pretty easy." Ten explained. 

"aaAAAHHhh! Jaehyun I'm scared!" A girl's voice shouts. Taeyong froze. He stood there as he looked at Taehi, clinging on to Jaehyun. 'She's not even afraid of a Haunted House...' Taeyong thought to himself. "Taeyong? What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked. "None of your business. Leave me alone." Taeyong said. 

"Geez Taeyong. Just because you're not going to act in the 2nd set with Jaehyun, doesn't mean you should be salty. It's obvious that I'm better at acting." Taehi scowled. "Taehi," Jaehyun said, sternly feeling offended for Taeyong. 

"Taehi, why won't you stop being a bitch." Ten shouted from the next section. "You're acting's shit. The only thing you're good at in acting is being that fake bitch you are." Taehi was red from anger. "Jaehyun! He called me a fake bitch!" Taehi cried. "Ten, don't be so rude." Jaehyun comforted Taehi and patted her back. "Rude my ass." Taeyong said, going back to the corner he was supposed to be in. "Wow Taeyong, such a meanie." Taehi was limiting her cursing to look innocent in front of Jaehyun. "I can't believe you stood up for Taehi! No wonder why Lucas is winning Taeyong over." Jaehyun froze for a second, but dragged Taehi out of the haunted house, Taehi flipped her hair walking out as if she was a model. "Woah. You're not scared anymore Taehi." Ten said sarcastically. 

"Taeyong, are you okay?" Lucas asked since the performance was on again. Taeyong didn't say anything and kept stabbing his chocolate pudding Lucas bought him. "Of course not you idiot." Ten said. "It's still early. It's 2:30 pm (14:30 I think) let's go to a BBQ after this!" Ten said excitedly, hitting Lucas on the arm from excitement. "Premium beef I can taste you already~" Ten clapped his hands together like a seal. "Oh Taeyong, there's a school talent show, and I heard people from big entertainment companies are coming. You should join it! You'll definitely get scouted if you do." Lucas cheered. "I'll think about it." Taeyong said, throwing out the chocolate pudding. "I paid for that!" Lucas exclaimed. "I can take it back out of the trash, and you can finish it." Lucas shook his head in disgust. 

"Aren't you supposed to be acting on the performance right now?" Taeyong asked. "That old man can fail me if he wants. I don't want to witness Taehoe and that Jaeshit kiss." Lucas rolled his eyes at the thought of Taehi. "Thank you Lucas~ You're really my favorite person in the world!" 

"What about me..." Ten whined, preventing Taeyong from hugging Lucas. "Taeyong. Do you want to act as my character?" Lucas offered. "I don't want to act after what the old man said. And you're passionate about all that acting stuff. Plus, I heard you played as this character before. It's not the best role, but I think you'll do great."

"Can I really?" Taeyong's eyes were shining, and he happily got off the chair and started heading towards the backstage. "Goodluck Taeyong! I'll be in the audience watching! And steal the spotlight from that Taehoe!" Ten shouted. "Let's go tell the director. It's only 10 minutes in the play so far. My role doesn't go up until around 30 minutes in." Lucas said. Taeyong was happy knowing that he had a friend like Lucas. 

"Old man— I mean... Director!" Lucas called out as he entered the backstage. "What Lucas? I see you finally came back." The director answered. "Actually, Taeyong is going to fill in my spot in the performance," Lucas said as Taeyong was roaming around the backstage. "No. I won't allow that." The director said. "Director, I'm that stereotypical rich kid that donates to the school. My cousin's mom is the principal, and guess what? My parents can make the school fire you, and you can kiss your job goodbye." Lucas whispered. (I don't know if schools work that way, I just want Lucas to sound cool.) The directed eyes widened in shock and backed away. "The director agreed!" Lucas cheered. "Here's the costume~ It's not the costume that was meant for this role, but my costume won't fit you," Lucas said. "Goodluck Taeyong! I'll be in the audience!" Lucas waved.

"Taeyong, you'll be up in 2 minutes. Prepare yourself and don't make a fool of yourself." The director sighed. 

Taeyong took a deep breath before making his way to the stage. As he walked onto the stage, the audience's focus was on him, so was Taehi's and Jaehyun's shocked expression, except Taehi, looked more sour. 

"I-I uhhh... I." Taeyong stutters, feeling pressure. 

"TAEYONG! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Lucas and Ten shouted from the audience. Taeyong felt his confidence boost and started saying his lines. The audience won't know if he made a mistake, and he can always improvise. Lucas and Ten didn't bother to turn off their flashlight and kept snapping photos like a proud parent. Taeyong was definitely relieving more attention than Taehi as the audience clapped and cheered more for him. Perhaps it was his strong stage presence, or it can be that the hanbok he was wearing looked good on him. 

This was it. The kiss scene. Taeyong couldn't just stay in the backstage and let it happen. "Taeyong! Come back here!" The director shouted. Taeyong was on stage again. 

"May I have this kiss?" He heard Taehi say. The audience was confused as to why Taeyong was onstage. "No, you may not." Taeyong said loudly. Taeyong walked over to the center of the stage and softly pushed Taehi away. "May I have this kiss?" Taeyong smiled. "Yes. You don't even have to ask. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into a kiss leaving Taehi dumbfounded. The audience roared and cheered loudly, louder than what happened with the last kiss scene. "I'm still mad at you." Taeyong mumbled, getting into the line that he was supposed to be in. Jaehyun gave Taeyong a bright smile and said something Taeyong couldn't hear. Taehi was jealous, and angry. She walked over to Taeyong and slapped him. "Bitch!" Taehi shouted as she stormed off. 

The audience gossiped to each other and laughed at Taehi as she stormed out. "Good job Taeyong!" Ten shouted, getting on the stage. "Student! You're not allowed on—." Ten glared at the director, pointing to Lucas shutting him up. "Taeyong you were awesome." Lucas tried smiling, but it was evident that he wasn't happy at the moment. "I...I have to go." Lucas rushed off the stage, "Wait!" Taeyong shouted, running after Lucas. "Taeyong! Your acting was outstanding!" Jaehyun complimented. "Taeyong, I'm sorry for earl—." 

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun. I have to do something..." Taeyong couldn't help but remember Lucas's sad expression. Jaehyun held onto Taeyong's wrist. "Wait... Taeyong... I'm not going to let you go. I'm sorry for what happened with Taehi—." 

"Yeah, but you still stood up for her! Lucas even gave his role to me... Lucas got me out of the storage room after I got locked in it—."

"I like you." Jaehyun confessed. "I like you Taeyong."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to make Lucas evil. I forgot to continue making Lucas evil as I did in the beginning...  
"I like you," Jaehyun confessed. "I like you, Taeyong."

"I like you too, but... I-I have to go." Taeyong said, prying Jaehyun's hands off his wrist. He needed to make sure Lucas was okay. Lucas was caring towards him, and he hasn't thanked him enough. "You comforted Taehi. She was the masterminded of locking Taeyong up. I can't blame Taeyong for getting mad at you." Doyoung said. "I can't help it... I don't like Taehi in a romantic way... She's like a sister to me." Jaehyun sighed. "But still! Taehi was being unreasonable! You should make Taehi apologize to Taeyong." Ten added. Jaehyun knew what he did was disappointing, and he should apologize, but first, he has to make sure Taehi won't cross the line. 

"Taehi." Taehi was still upset about what happened earlier and didn't respond. "I don't like you. I like Taeyong. And you hurt the person I like. I think we shouldn't hang out anymore." Without waiting for Taehi's response, Jaehyun left.

"Jungwoo, let's date." Lucas said. Although Lucas has no feelings for Jungwoo, he thought that Jungwoo likes him so they might as well date. "I ummm..." Jungwoo wasn't sure about his feelings for Lucas. 'I like Lucas... Lucas wants to date me... So why don't I feel happy?' Jungwoo thought. Doyoung was in his mind, but Doyoung probably doesn't like him now. What's so bad about dating Lucas anyways? 

"What about Taeyong? That kiss..." So Jungwoo saw.  
"Do you guys have to confess in the bathroom? I'm trying to pee." Yuta said, walking out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Yuta! Want to get some Korean BBQ with us?" Ten asked. "Who's us?" Yuta asked. "Me, Taeyong, maybe you, and Lucas." Ten listed. "Oh, talking about Lucas, he's not here yet. I'll call him." Ten pulled out his phone. "Wait, what about Jungwoo?" Yuta asked. Jungwoo is now Lucas's boyfriend, so why wasn't he coming. "What about Jungwoo? I don't care about him." Ten glared at Yuta for even mentioning his name. "Wait wha—." Yuta was cut off when Lucas showed up, and the two friends ran over to him. However, it wasn't just Lucas, Jungwoo was behind him. "Why is Jungwoo with you." Ten asked sternly. "Surprise! Meet my new boyfriend." Lucas showed off. "Your new what?" Taeyong asked in shock. "Congratulations." Doyoung clapped slowly emerging from behind Ten. "D...Doyoung?" Jungwoo's eyes widen at the sight of Doyoung. "Lucas invited me here," Doyoung said, glancing at Jungwoo. Jungwoo had a guilty look on his face, Doyoung had to control himself to not go over to Jungwoo. 

"Doyoung, are you okay?" Taeyong whispered. "Yeah... Are you okay?" Doyoung answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Doyoung raised his brow. "Don't you have a little crush on Lucas?" Doyoung asked. "No? Why do you think that?" He thought of Lucas as his friend, with no romantic feelings involved. The reason he went after Lucas is obvious, Bro's before hoes. He did feel a little uncomfortable, but he let it slide, thinking that he's just mad from Jaehyun. He didn't feel anything for Lucas. 

"Didn't you go on a date with Lucas?" Taeyong didn't remember going on a date with anybody but Jaehyun. "No, but we did hang out," Taeyong replied. "Well, Lucas told everyone that you guys went on a date that day. It was a pretty big gossip, but he made sure Jaehyun didn't know about it." 

"Don't you like Jungwoo? You're fine with them dating?" Taeyong asked. "If Jungwoo's happy with Lucas, of course. I can't force him to be with me. I just had a little hope he felt something for me... It was just some fantasy I had, I guess." Doyoung sighed and gave Taeyong a sad smile. "But Jungwoo doesn't seem that happy. Plus, he keeps looking at you." Taeyong pointed out. "Are you sure? Lucas keeps looking at you too." 

"Maybe it's a plan." Ten cuts in. "What goes on inside your head Ten—." Doyoung asked moving away from Ten a little. 'A plan. What if it is a plan?' Taeyong wondered.

"Let's just get BBQ," Taeyong said, getting out of the school. "Taeyong! Wait for me!" Ten chases after Taeyong and linked their arms together. "Yes, let's go." 

Lucas was flirting with Jungwoo and glanced at Taeyong every few seconds, looking for a reaction. It didn't work as planned since Taeyong was laughing with Ten.

"I'm gonna eat so much tonight." Ten cheers. "Eat well, Ten. You've gotten so skinny!" Two weeks ago, Ten started dieting, stating that 'I need to lose my double chin.' 

"Taeyong, if you join the audition, what song would you be doing?" Ten asked. "Maybe an r&b song. I don't know... I heard that the judges are strict." Taeyong hoped to pass the audition and become a trainee to pursue his dream of becoming an artist. If he didn't, he'd just go be a vet. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly until Taeyong received a call from Jaehyun. Taeyong hesitantly picked it up and answered. Ten moved himself closer to Taeyong so he can hear some tea. 

"Taeyong... You there?" Jaehyun asked through the phone. 

"What?" 

"I want to apologize to you about Taehi. I told her I had no feelings for her. I am also sorry that I comforted her in the haunted house." Jaehyun said. Taeyong thought about it for a while. "Don't forgive him," Lucas said, crossing his arms and legs leaning back on the chair. "Why not? Are you jealous?" Ten asked. Lucas glared at Ten, knowing that Ten knew his crush on Taeyong. "No." 

"I have to go," Taeyong said, standing up. "No, don't go." Lucas grabbed Taeyong's wrist, preventing Taeyong from leaving. "I'll talk to you tomorrow—." Taeyong said, prying off Lucas's hand. 

"If you go to Jaehyun, then you like him, and we won't be friends anymore." Lucas said, making Taeyong freeze for a moment.

Lucas ending is the next chapter:) (The book isn't ending yet though, Lucas ending is just a special.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!


End file.
